Jecht no lo haría
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Tidus está estresado, y Auron se convierte en su medicina.


**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

**Oneshot yaoi-lemmon Auron x Tidus.**

**Como siempre: Ni Final Fantasy ni ningún otro anime/manga/videojuego/cosochungo (?) sobre el que escriba es de mi propiedad. Sólo escribo por mero entretenimiento =/7/=U**

**¡Espero que os guste! :3**

**JECHT NO LO HARÍA**

Golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado, rabioso.

Desde que habían llegado al refugio albhed Lulu y Wakka no habían hecho más que darle lecciones sobre cómo comportarse para ser un buen guardián.

Vamos, Yuna no le tenía confianza porqué supiera que cubiertos utilizar en la mesa en cada momento y para cada comida, o por hablarle con cortesía a los nobles.

-Un buen guardián se limita a proteger hasta la muerte al invocador y darle confianza y compresión, ¿no?- cuestionó con las manos en la cabeza, sentado sobre la cama del cuarto albhed.

-Hm…- se limitó a responder el hombre que estaba delante de Tidus, apoyado en la pared.

-Auron, di algo. No te calles como siempre. Me sacas de quicio...

Resopló cansadamente, tratando de llamar la atención del mayor, que solo se dignaba a ignorarlo por momentos.

El rubio se levantó de sobre las sábanas, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, tratando de contener los nervios mínimamente.

Se sentía algo excluido en el grupo…él había llegado a Spira de la nada y nadie creía que viniera de Zanarkand. Solo Auron le entendía, y siendo el único en quien podía confiar, le ignoraba y no le ayudaba para nada, a veces parecía que solo supiera hablar de su padre…y por mucho que lo alabase, él seguía odiándole.

Y encima Yuna secuestrada por ese estúpido guado…Seymour era otro problema en su "aventura". Quitándole a SU chica, ¿pero qué se habría creído?

Y Rikku iba a su bola, igual que el joven ronso...siempre callado.

-Eres igual que tu padre.

Espera…¿había hablado? ¿Había movido la boca para gastar algo de saliva y palabras dirigidas a él?

Tidus volteó su rostro, mirando a Auron a los ojos, algo descolocado.

-¿A qué viene eso? Te llevo hablando desde hace rato y te quedas en silencio. Y ahora me dices algo que ni siquiera viene al caso. ¿Qué insinúas?

-Tsk…Jecht también solía evitar el silencio, y siempre quería que le estuviera hablando todo el rato, igual que Braska, a pesar de que yo siempre he sido un hombre de pocas palabras…por mucho que lo odies.

Tidus apretó sus puños, tratando de calmar las ganas irremediables que tenía de abalanzarse contra el guardián y asesinarlo a sangre fría.

Auron sonrió triunfante, satisfecho de haber hecho enfadar al joven jugador de blitzball, como siempre conseguía hacerlo.

Se dirigió hacia él, tomándole suavemente del mentón y acercando su rostro al del rubio.

-¿Te molesta tanto parecerte a tu padre?

Tidus se sonrojó al instante, pero poco duró su intimidación, ya que apartó violentamente la mano de Auron con la suya propia, apretando los dientes y fulminándole con la mirada.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que le odio. No me toques la moral con eso…¿por qué haces siempre lo mismo conmigo?- finalizó perdiendo la cordura de sus palabras, tapándose la boca instantes después de acabar con la frase, arrepintiéndose de sacar un tema que no quería…

Los ojos de Auron se abrieron algo más de lo normal, observando al rubio curiosos, pero sin perder su seriedad.

Condujo su mano hacía las de Tidus, todavía colocadas sobre sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca hago nada…

Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, y justo hoy, que tenía un mal día con todos podría aprovechar también para saldar cuentas con Auron.

-Pues…siempre me haces rabiar, parece…parece como si no te importase lo que yo sienta. Lo paso mal, ¿sabes?- Dijo haciendo una breve pausa y tragando saliva sonoramente, cogiendo valor y tratando de que sus ojos no se aguaran lo suficiente para que el otro se percatase de ello- Yo…no creo que pueda volver a mi hogar y…tu parece que quieras complicarme todavía más…me duele.- dijo finalmente, gimoteando un poco, intentando que le salieran las palabras y no el llanto que deseaba comenzar; girándose acto después y dándole la espalda al mayor.

Auron volvió a sonreír para él, pero esta vez comprensivamente, acercándose sin previo aviso al menor y estrechando su cintura entre sus manos.

-Si hago todo eso es para que no sufras después…quiero que seas fuerte.

-Ya…po…porqué mi padre te dijo que lo hicieras…- dijo Tidus conteniendo de nuevo las ansías de llorar, aunque algo entrecortado.

El mayor acercó el rostro a su cabello, rozándolo con su nariz y sonriendo ante su aroma.

-No te creas…¿quieres que hable? Porqué quizá hoy no esté tan callado como siempre y te de un gusto.- dijo bromeando, tratando de calmar un poco al rubio.

-No te molestes…- cortó Tidus, ya sin contener sus sollozos, sin importarle que Auron pudiera escucharlo.- Y no te pienses que estoy llorando por lo que me has dicho…es solo que necesito desahogarme de vez en cuando…

Las manos de Auron eran realmente reconfortantes en su cintura, haciéndole sentir protegido entre ellas.

Se giró, quedando de cara ante el mayor, rompiendo a llorar de una vez por todas en su pecho, apretando con sus manos los hombros de Auron, con una mezcla de desesperación y de rabia, sintiéndose impotente al no querer dejarse ver tan frágil delante del guardián, pero viéndose obligado a hacerlo, ya que había llegado a su límite.

-Jecht no haría esto…¿no?- dijo acurrucando más su cabeza en el pecho del otro, dejándose llevar por la fragancia masculina que desprendía.

Auron comenzó a acariciar su pelo, bajando por su rostro y delineando la silueta con uno de sus dedos, sonriendo ante la acción de Tidus.

-Sí…encima ríete de mí idiota…

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Auron, para después acariciar el cabello de Tidus cariñosamente, haciéndole ver que no se estaba metiendo con él como otras tantas veces.

-Eres demasiado niño…por eso me gustas.- emitió casi en un susurro, muy cerca del oído del rubio, con un tono de voz pausado y sensual.

Un leve suspiro fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Tidus antes de lanzarse hacía la boca del mayor, desesperadamente, uniendo sus labios y a la vez sus respiraciones, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

-Eso es porqué eres un pervertido.

El rostro de Auron cambió momentáneamente, con una sonrisa traviesa, pero sin dejar de besar a "su niño".

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuanto?

Un par de morenas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas, bajando con la yema de los dedos de estas hacía su cuello, como una invitación a que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Ahora cada vez que tenga un mal día acudiré a ti.

-¿Y Yuna?

-Acabo de darme cuenta del deseo reprimido que sentía por ti, y Yuna no puede remediar eso.- finalizó con una sonrisa, devorando de nuevo la boca de Auron.

Estaba claro. Wakka y Lulu podían darle el día cuando quisieran, ahora que tenía un antídoto para eso. Y si lo hacían seguido mucho mejor.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

**Sé que es cortito, pero en realidad se lo dediqué a un amigo por su cumpleaños, y más tarde decidí publicarlo aquí.**

**¡Dejad Review, porfa!~ :3**


End file.
